1. Technology Field
Embodiments relate generally to host systems employed in communication networks. More particularly, example embodiments relate to host systems having standardized slots configured to accommodate modules of varying power classes.
2. Related Technology
Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules can be plugged into a variety of host networking equipment. Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”), such as the X2 MSA, the XENPAC MSA, the 10 Gb/s Small Form Factor Pluggable (“XFP”) MSA, and the CFP MSA specify, among other things, package dimensions for modules and/or power dissipation characteristics. Conformity with an MSA allows a module to be plugged into host equipment designed in compliance with the MSA. Modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with modules concerns the generation of heat during the operation of the modules. The heat, if not dissipated, can cause a module to malfunction or to become damaged.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced